


El último vuelo

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC, volar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	El último vuelo

En el porche de una casa, en mitad de una verde pradera, una anciana contemplaba en su silla de ruedas el lugar. Junto a ella, un Salamence prácticamente dormitaba. Estaba atardeciendo y soplaba una brisa fresca.

— Salamence…

El fino hilo de voz de la anciana fue suficiente para que el dragón se girara hacia ella de forma lenta.

— No me queda mucho tiempo, Salamence… —hablaba con una voz muy débil y lenta. El Pokémon gruñó—. ¿Podría… volar contigo una última vez?

Salamence asintió y flexionó las patas para que su entrenadora pudiera subir a su lomo. Ella se acercó con la silla de ruedas y el dragón la ayudó como pudo para colocarla encima. Seguidamente, desplegó sus alas y echó a volar.

La anciana sintió el viento mecer su pelo blanquecino y contemplaba desde el cielo todo lo que sentía que estaba a punto de perder.

— Gracias… por todo, Salamence… de verdad…

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para sonreír, lo hubiera hecho. Pero no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir. El dragón empezó a derramar lágrimas que, por el viento, terminaban manchando a su entrenadora. Y rugió. Era un rugido lastimero, de alguien que se sentía vacío.


End file.
